Farewell To A Chronicle
by beitrik
Summary: A short tribute to one of my favourite mobile games, in the light of Gumi's decision to end Chain Chronicle Global.


Nothing.

The silence was deafening, the darkness completely overwhelming. I could barely see, hear, or feel anything.

Maybe this is death, I wondered.

I sighed, looking down... or at least, I thought I was. It was impossible to tell in the void I was stuck in.

Then a small voice shook me out of my intoxicated state, shattering through my ears.

"Captain?"

I knew who that was. Only one person... or rather, sprite, would have that high-pitched voice. Something was... off, however. While her voice was normally upbeat and boisterous, she sounded sad. And I swear her voice cracked a little when she addressed me...

A sudden flash of light mde me raise my arm to shield my sensitive eyes. After adjusting to the sudden brightness, I couldn't help but gasp in awe.

There they were. All my comrades, my friends whom I have bonded with in the past few months.

Kain. Michidia. Marina. Phoena. Juliana. Karen. Filiana. Deed. Jedah. Yoshitsugu. Rolo. Kiki. Hassan. Cheery. Isabel. Velnar. Yuni. Katya. Wivea. Lindsey. Barienna. Peixe. Orca. Lilith. Arietta. Roy. Lephret. Parchelle. Wayne. Bliza. Rula. Sapo.

Countless other brothers and sisters who have fought the forces of evil hand-in-hand with me.

All of them stared at me. Though their faces were blank, I could clearly see the sorrow and pain in their eyes. Then, slowly, they bowed their heads in unison.

I was confused. What was going on?

Before I could run up to them, Pirika spoke again. This time, she was struggling to hold back the tears that were flowing down her tiny cheeks.

"We're here to say goodbye, Captain."

Kain raised his head and slowly strided towards me, offering out his hand for one final fist bump.

"Thanks, Captain. Because of you, I've learned to believe in myself. You've made me strong, and I really appreciate you for that."

Next was Michidia. She gave me a warm smile and a bear hug.

"So long, Cap. It was a tough journey, but it was fun while it lasted." She gave me a wink before returning back to the crowd.

Is this the end? Are we... slipping into death? Has the Black Army won?

My thoughts were interrupted as two figures gripped my shoulders tightly. I felt their warm bodies against my skin, and my uniform was getting wetter and wetter.

It took me a while to realise that they were Phoena and Marina. Seeing them weep so bitterly, I couldn't help but feel anguish and sorrow fill my heart as well. I shed a few tears of my own as the two girls buried their faces in my chest.

After what felt like an eternity, they slowly let me go, exchanging a few teary-eyed glances and sniffles before returning to the rest of the gang.

I couldn't believe it. My comrades, my friends, my brothers and sisters. My family. They were now going for good. The adventure we embarked on is finally over.

Finally, Pirika hovered over to me, and I instinctively held my hands up in a cupped position to receive her. She sat down comfortably on my palms.

"All good thing must come to an end, Captain."

A low murmur overcame the crowd, followed by Deed's voice.

"I hope you can find your freedom at last, Captain." Her voice, while tinged with sadness, was steady and firm. She had a radiant smile on her face.

"I hope we can be together, forever and ever, Captain!" wailed Bernadette, her sharp voice rising above the others.

"I am honoured to be in your service, Captain. While we didn't manage to recapture the Royal Capital, we at least tried our best," called Juliana.

"Everyone, look at this!" Cheery hollered. All heads turned to the young teenager. "One... Two... TADA!" she raised her wand and - POOF - a dazzling display of light and colour beamed above everyone's heads.

The words "THANK YOU CAPTAIN" formed in red, blue and pink smoke.

I almost choked at the girl's gesture.

The following minutes were filled with chatter, some sorrowful, some more optimistic. Stories were shared about our times fighting in the Volunteer Army, while others prferred to send me goodbye wishes.

Eventually, I became comfortable and joined in the banter. If this was the last time we were going to see each other, might as well make it a blast.

The ceremony ended with everyone back in their positions. Pirika hovering above the rest of the Volunteer Army, as they bowed their heads. I followed the gesture, and saluted them for their efforts and bravery.

This was finally goodbye. As seconds passed, they began to disappear into thin air. By then, the tears were already rolling down my cheeks and onto my uniform. I gave a small wave, as they entered the void.

All except five. The ones who started it all.

"We'll always be here for you." Kain called out, before he followed the others and slowly faded away.

"Don't you believe that, Captain?" Michidia's voice. I turned to where she was, but she, like the others, was gone.

"We'll-we'll always be your friends." Marina choked as her wide eyes glistened. I could do nothing but watch her disappear.

"I will love you with all my heart. Remember this, Captain." Phoena's steady voice reached my ears, as her form blended in completely with the background.

"I'm still here, you know."

Pirika was sitting idly in my cupped palms.

"It's time to join the others, Captain."

I took a breath and nodded. I felt my body getting lighter and lighter... Looking down, I saw my legs slowly fading away, replaced by specks of beautiful gold dust.

My mind was flooded with memories of the past. My childhood, my adolescence, and of course, all the memories I shared with the rest of the Volunteer Army.

"Thank you, everyone..."

With those words escaping my lips, I began to embrace the light flowing over me. 


End file.
